From the Robot, The Revoloution
by Rangasaur
Summary: This story is of the perspective of the one of the Securitron Robots during the 'House always wins' Questline. This is a work in progress.
1. The Upgrade

**From the Robot (*WIP*)**

**A Securitrons perspective of the goings on of Fallout New Vegas.**

It was a yet another blazing hot day in the Mojave Desert, almost made you wish for some sort of nuclear winter. But I knew very well that wasn't likely. I would walk up and down the strip, keeping the tourists and gamblers safe. It was easy work most of the time, everybody knows there place and of course nobody in there right mines would cause any fuck ups at the strip or they would… Disappear.

The road along the strip was filled with cracks and potholes; it made it difficult for me to keep my footing. Not to mention the people occasionally come out of a casino drunk, half-beaten and clothes torn up, may accidentally run into me, but I kept on rolling.

I saw quite a lot during my time; there was nothing more I could really do besides observe. I saw ladies dressed in the finest clothing yet sleeping in the gutter. I saw men who were once kings on the strip fall to ashes. The strip would do that to you; rip of you clean of everything you ever loved.

For about every one man or woman that lived here well and didn't end up in bankruptcy, I would say there were at least ten who weren't so lucky.

But one man in particular struck up my interest. He was the only man in over 100 years that was allowed by Victor to see the old boss man. He was all dressed in blue with a big yellow number on his back, though I couldn't tell what number. I never thought it wise to get close or to meddle in things not of my business.

It was at night, I was still patrolling, that's all I would ever do these days, kept me sane from all the madness in the world, just me, my thoughts and the long dusty road. Out of know where that stranger came up to me. He had a glow about him, probably came from the device on his wrist. "What can I help you with civilian?" He didn't react, I remember that face even today, so deadpan. Like as if he was dead, but being controlled.

He brought the device up to his eye level and then pulled out a silenced handgun. "I request that you put that weapon away, sir," But once more, no reaction from the stranger. I repeated myself, but I could tell he didn't have any intent on doing as I requested.

Then the strangest thing happened, he just kept walking. I knew something was amiss but I could not quite figure what.

It had been a few days and no sighting of the stranger. Things hadn't changed much, the roads still dusty and just my thoughts and I kept me sane. There was talk around the other patrollers about some upgrade, I didn't care much for rumours myself.

It was one day like any other started to feel the "changes" People from the strip would give the patrollers. I had this feeling; I had never felt it before. A feeling of, completeness, as if I am now complete.

"Die stupid bitch!" There was a loud bang, and another and then screams. It was outside of the tops, murder in broad daylight. All the other patrollers gathered around. "Sir Lay down your arms and you will not be harmed," I said trying to defuse the situation. "Like FUCK I will!" Another 3 shots from his gun were fired at another of the patrollers.

I went to activate my Gatling laser; I could see this guy was trouble. But when I did it was not the laser I activated, but something else entirely. When I was expecting a repeated fire of my laser, instead came out a little ball. Both the man and I were looking in confusion, but then I saw what it was.

A huge explosion, a giant dust cloud. It was the "upgrade" Our primary systems had been activated. Grenade Launcher effective for anti-personal fire and shoulder mounted RPG's; well I don't quite know what those are for, yet. I rushed over to the window of a derelict building to see for myself. I saw it alright, the cartoony face of a solider. I knew something big was coming and I somehow knew, for some reason, that the stranger in blue was directly linked to all of this.


	2. Forward unto the Dam

"Brrzt- All Securitrons, please make your way to the front of Lucky 38," It was a transmission from House, many of the others anticipated this. The upgrade, the stranger, it all made perfect sense now. House not only wants control of The Strip, he wants the whole of the Mojave wasteland in the palm of his hand. It was no surprise really; the greed of man is a wondrous thing. But the greed of House? The fact he has the balls to fuck over both the Legion and the NCR really says something about such a man. Maybe he's doing it for good though; he has been the one to make New Vegas a jewel in the desert, an oasis too many.

The doors to the lucky 38 swung open and out rolled 2 securitrons, one with the face of House, and the other was good 'old victor. He's the sort of bot you would never expect something like this from. But someone was behind him; it was the man in blue. "Now we need someone here to be part of a squad of 'special' operatives to infiltrate the dam and bring in your brothers," He was going after the dam; this means he really was planning to take the Mojave for himself. "Would bot 9229-B please come with my friend here?" Oh crap, that was me. Well I assume there will be nothing to worry about.

I rolled forward and began to follow this man in blue. He started talking on a trek to the dam, interesting man, too bad he was actually talking to his friend, and I could hardly make anything they were saying out. His friend was a beast of a man, red beret, sniper rifle, obviously ex-NCR. I wonder how he feels about this. "You know Boone, I was a courier before all this," Said the man in blue to his friend. "And know look at where I am, helping house take down the mutha-fuckin' Hoover Dam," His friend stopped in his tracks. "Before we get there I want you to know something, I don't intend to kill a single NCR, they are old friends, but as for the Legion," The man in blue stopped and stared back. "I will kill, every last fucking one of those mother fuckers for what they did too my beautiful wife," The man in blue walked slowly up to Boone, stopping at point blank. "You know what, Boone?" He said hugging the battle harden sniper. "It will be our pleasure,"

"I see the dam now," whispered Boone scoping out the target. "I will stay here and provide you cover," Boone through something at Blue man, it seemed to be a radio of sorts. The Blue man and I started to walk down the dusty old path to the dam. As we got there we found what seemed to be an abandon checkpoint. The blue man started digging around and pulled out what looked like dog tags. "Legion is here," He whispered to himself.

The sound of gunfire echoed through the canyon, the fighting seemed to be much further along the bridge. Our target was a comms room down in the visitor centre, so that's where we headed first. Luckily the part of the dam we had to traverse to get there wasn't far and had already been pushed by the legion.

As we entered the comms building we saw too NCR troopers in heavy armour. The heavy armour was based off that of the Brother of Steel, kind of ironic isn't it someone stealing BoS tech. "Men, unfortunately we have lost the bridge, we need to retreat," The blue man was surprisingly convincing, each of the soldiers looked at each other and started to walk off. "That was easy,"

Next was the comms room, filled with screens. With a huge flash of light House came up on the screens. "Know insert the platinum chip into the machine and take out that piece of paper over there, that is our terms of surrender," The blue man did so quickly and made his way out.


	3. The Aftermath

The thunder of a thousand wheels shook the ground as the army of Securitrons rolled down onto the dam. The dam was secure I fell back into line with the other securitrons; I doubt the Blue Man would need my help anymore. My Brothers and I rolled down into the Legion camp; some stayed back and fired missile 'suppression'. We surrounded the ruins of the camp; there were part of legionnaire everywhere. The Legate known as Lanius was among the few survivors, but he agreed with the Blue man to pull back his forces. Now the Blue man and House were engaged in conversation with the ambassador of the NCR, it was to arrange the surrender of the NCR.

Many people said that the NCR would have done a better job of taking care of the citizens of New Vegas. I hope they were wrong because if they're right, then I had been made for the wrong team unfortunately.

**20 Years later….**

I had been made for the wrong team… The strip has been under military control by the house, the 'citizens' if you could even call them that have been under close watch. The Mojave was like a huge prison, except the wardens were the highest bidders. The owners of the casinos, the securitrons they are the only ones with "free will".

The blue man and house were running the strip like communists from there penthouse in the lucky 38. I remember the taking of the strip by the securitrons. Robots like me forced to do things against our basic laws of robotics. We swore to only aid mankind, but I feel ashamed of myself to what I have done. The first to go were the kings. They always have been a beacon of freedom throughout free side. But there was nothing free about it these days.

Through the coup of Free Side the Kings alongside with the other residents put up a big fight, but they did not last. The next to go were the owners of the Tops, Swank and the other boys just couldn't stand for the injustice that has been caused. Then the Powder Gangers, they revolted against the strip and sieged it with their explosives. Too bad they didn't do shit. It was like throwing a can at a wall, makes a noise, but that's about it.

It was an average night along the strip; the curfew was active so I was patrolling the streets, but I saw a dark figure approaching me. He wasn't securitron so unless he was Mr House himself I would have to take action, well either house or- "Ah good it's you, I remember by your code name," It was blue man. "I think I know who you are, and you know who I am, but we both have something in common. We want the house out of power,"

The blue man lead me to the basement of the tops, there I saw a few of the owners, some remaining Kings, (As well as the king himself), and some NCR troopers? "We know about you," The king gave me a look as if he knew that I was different to the rest of the robots, because I was. "The emotion beta was snuck into the upgrade on a few units during the great securitron update," Blue Man went on to explain how he had grown tiresome of the way House was treating the people of the Strip and the rest of the Mojave. He explained how House also grew tiresome of him so he excluded himself even further exiling himself to an internetworking series of tunnels. He knew I was different, and I knew what House was doing was wrong. "Shall we get started?"


End file.
